A Very Special Meeting
by Kirbyhammer100
Summary: Like 50 pairings, I know.


**Finally... The one-shot where all my other pokemon one-shots come together... A meeting.**

**Pikachu: Are you really going to do this? It's too risky.**

**I will. Review and tell me what you think.**

_Arceus is_ _crazy, _Zygarde thought. He was on his way to a very special meeting. A meeting of the legandaries. He was going to spear pillar, where the monster, Arceus, conducts his meetings. He was wondering why Arceus didn't invite Diance, Hoopa, and Volcanion. Sure, they were just rumors, but even so, why not _try_ to invite them.

The dragon type focused his gaze onto Xerneas and Yvetal. They had found true love so why can't he?

He just hoped mewtwo was invited because of her mega-evolution.

_Ah mewtwo, _He thought. _Such a lovely pokemon._

He slithered past Xerneas and Yvetal as they entered Mt. Coronet.

It was a dark, creepy place. There were Golbat everywhere. And, apparently to that machine the humans call, "Pokedex", Golbat suck the blood out of both humans and pokemon. How pleasant.

One flew over his head. "You will all die! I will kill you!" It screamed.

"Why don't you suck on a spoonful of crap?" Zygarde shouted back.

The Golbat just snorted, and then flew off. According to Zygarde's super vision, they were there.

_Finally, _Zygarde thought. _We can pass by a normal Pokemon._

Just as the legendary trio walked in, two huge Pokemon smashed through the wall. "Ground!" The red one screamed. "Water!" The blue one screamed. A green snake-like creature flew out of the hole made in the fortress. "Will you two just SHUT THE HELL UP?" The green... Thing screamed.

Zygarde rolled his eyes.

"It seems I have found my way into a pro wrestling match," Zygarde said, sarcastically.

The green snake looked at him.

The creature smiled.

"And who might you be?" It asked.

Yveltal and Xerneas looked at each other and started to hold hands(A very strange thing to look at considering the fact that Yveltal was holding Xerneas's hoof).

The creature's grin turned into a smirk.

"They are Xerneas and Yveltal," Zygarde said. "And I am Zygarde."

"Raquaza," The creature said. "And those crack addicts are Groudon and Kyogre."

"Snappy attitude I see," Zygarde said, chuckling.

Raquaza's grin was as large as his ego.

"C'mon in, I'll show you around."

-000-

"Alright everybody, gather around," Arceus yelled. "I would like you to meet Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, and Diancie."

Zygarde glared at Diancie, and Diancie responded by giving a slight blush.

Zygarde's eyes widened.

He was supposed to come to a small gathering, or so he thought. But he ended up going to a place with over 50 pokemon and a rumor. Well, she isn't a rumor anymore.

"Mmm," two voices mumbled.

"Zapdos and Articuno," Arceus said, with an irratated voice. "Please refrain from scaring the children." Zygarde looked over at the pair and saw them making out. He frowned and looked over at Arceus. "Are they always like that?" "Pretty much," Arceus said, without emotion.

"Okay guys," Arceus said. "Now it's time to look at creepy pairing of the month." Arceus set up a large screen. "This time, we have a Goodra, and an Aegislash." Arceus started to frown as the two started to make out. "Ew," Diancie said. "They aren't even in the same egg group."

Zygarde looked around. He was in a small room packed with legendaries. Everything was completely white, except for a small screen in the middle of the room. All around the screen were seats, which sat each pokemon. In the middle, next to the screen, was Arceus. Zygarde wondered how they got the whiteness.

Zygarde turned around to see a magnificent Mega Mewtwo Y. She was so calm, cool, collective, smart, pretty...

Zygarde shook his head. He was still in denial with the whole, CRAAAAAP thing. Zygarde turned around again, to see a ball of green and yellow coming straight for him. He ducked, and saw the ball crash into the now existing wall. "PLEASE!" Arceus yelled. "Stop wrestling, Uxie and Celebi!"

Zygarde smiled. _Like children. Except one has a girlfriend.__  
_

Moltres gawked at the two pokemon. Uxie gasped for air as he slapped Celebi on the back. "You're pretty good," he said. "So are you," Celebi answered.

Moltres flamed up, but Articuno stopped her from doing anything else.

"Now," Arceus said. "Pokemon, unaware that they were tricked into a relationship." the screen lit up with a Meganium and a Sceptile. "Meganium and Sceptile. Two pokemon, tricked by a Pikachu and an Oshawott into a relationship."

Everyone gawked as the Pikachu started to talk to the Sceptile. The Sceptile gave the Pikachu the finger, and ran off with his girlfriend.

Zygarde smirked.

"Arcewas," a small voice said. Zygarde looked down at a small female Mew. "Yes," Arceus replied. "What was da Sweptile doing to da Pikachu?" Arceus's eyes popped and he looked straight forward. "Nothing."

"Well," Zygarde said, while stifling a laugh. "Sceptile was giving a rude gesture to the Pikachu. So, let's say 'bad Sceptile'. Can you say it with me?" Mew nodded. "Bad Sceptile," she said, cutely. "Good," Zygarde said.

Arceus gave Zygarde a dirty look.

"What's going on?" Giratina said tiredly, after coming out of Arceus's room.

"Nothing, honey," Arceus said, nervously. "Now go back to bed."

She yawned. "Okay."

Moltres chirped a stressed chirp.

"WhoHOA!" Zygarde said. "Arceus is a playa, baby!"

"Shut up," Arceus retorted.

Moltres hummed, nervously.

"Wow," Uxie said, after settling down. "You are awesome, Celebi!"

Moltres's eye twitched.

"ENOUGH!" Moltres yelled. "It's been hard enough, with you, trying to hang out with this grassy freak. But now you're like, dating her or something."

No baby, it's fine," Uxie replied. "No. It's. NOT!" Moltres screamed. Zygarde's ears might've been bleeding.

"You betrayed me," Moltres said. "If I can't have you, then **NO ONE WILL."**

The room was engulfed in fire. Everyone ran, except for Moltres, Celebi, Uxie, Zygarde, Mewtwo, Diancie, Arceus, and Giratina.

In the middle of the fire, Moltres and Uxie were fighting. Well, at least Moltres was.

"Baby, I love you."

"NO YOU DON'T. YOU LOVE THAT GRASSY BAG OF CRAP KNOWN AS CELEBI!"

"Hey!" She yelled.

"We're just friends," Uxie continued.

The fire started to dissipate. But it was still going.

"BUT... YOU HAVE TO LOVE ME... Only me..."

"I do baby, I do."

Moltres glared at him.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU."

"Moltres!" Giratina yelled. "Arceus hangs out with other girls all the time! But he doesn't love them. He loves me! Right?" She needed confirmation from her boyfriend. He rolled his eyes. "Yes," he replied.

The fire was starting to dissapear.

"SO... YOU LOVE me?" Moltres asked. "Even for the fire?"

"Yes baby," Uxie replied. "I do."

The fire dissapeared completely.

-000-

"I'm going home," Uxie and Moltres said at the same time, after they fixed everything. "Me too," Celebi said. Arceus and Giratina went back to their room. Zygarde heard some slobbery noises, but he dismissed it as the wind.

"So," Zygarde said. He ran all the way over to Mewtwo. "Speaking of love-"

"I know how this ends up," Mewtwo said. She smiled. "Yes."

"Awesome!" Zygarde yelled. They held their equivalent of hands, and went home.

After everyone cleared out, Diancie sat on one of the pillars.

"One day," she said sadly, while holding a picture of Zygarde with a heart around it.

"One day."


End file.
